Meadow Marriage
by Twilighteen-2011
Summary: How I imagined Edward's and Bella's marriage.. But what happens when Jacob Black is asked to be the best man? Will he be able to control himself? *My first story.. So please read and reveiw.


**Meadow Marriage.**

_By: Twilighteen-2011_

This is what I imagined Bella and Edward's wedding. Also, this is my first story, so if you have any comments or things I could improve on.. I dont plan on writing another chapter enless I get people who want to find out what happens next... Anywho... I hope you like it :D

Marriage. Wedding. Vows. Ugh, it sounded so wrong. Not that I don't truly believe with all my heart that Edward is my one and only. . But it was a _huge_ commitment. I was still only a child.

"No," Alice replied to my daydreaming, "There's no way in hell."

I frowned. She might as well be able to read my mind. Alice would never let me have that 'Viva Las Vegas' wedding, she always called me her _Bella Doll_. Yeah right, I was more like her Barbie Doll. She'd already shown me the dress she had picked out. I sighed slowly and twisted Edwards only lasting possession of his mothers around my ring finger. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I'd ever seen. I held my hand out in front of me to examine it one last time.

Light suddenly blinded me. I squinted through my blindness.

"Jesus. This ring almost shines as bright as Edward."

Alice just grinned. What was she up to?

"Have you given him an answer yet?"

"Yes… and no," I thought that over a second while Alice's eyes glazed over and she peered into the future, "He knows how much I love him, of course I'll say yes." Besides-it was the only way he'd keep up his end of the bargain. And there was no doubt in my mind about that.

Alice seemed to ponder a second. "Go put on your dress," this wasn't a suggestion. I could see it in her eyes. She would not take 'No' for an answer, but I had to try.

"Why?" I gave her a puppy-dog-eye look. Unfortunately it did _not_ have the desired affect.

"Now," She didn't plan on explaining, but when she saw the confusion in my eyes she sighed. "I found a pair of shoes. They'll be perfect!" Her face seemed to glow with joy at this idea. I'd already turned her down on sixteen other pairs. Not that every single detail of the sixteen pairs wasn't as perfect as they come, but I was trying whatever I could to hold the wedding off.

Charlie was going to kill me. No, not me, Edward. Not that he could, but I wouldn't put it above Charlie to try. I smiled to myself.

"Bella, Please?" She shot the puppy-dog-eye look back. She was just too good. There's no way anyone could say no to Alice.

"Fine."

Alice nearly pulled me up all thirteen steps, and I nearly fell up all thirteen steps-well, technically, I almost fell _down_ the steps, but oh well. She let go of my arm there and flew into her bed room. I walked in lazily and peeked out her window. The rest of the Cullen family had been 'camping' for days.

"These," Alice's eyes shone bright as she delicately held up a plain white shoe box. I took the box from her carefully and I could feel Alice watching me, scrutinizing my every move. I sighed and removed the lid.

"You truly outdid yourself this time, Alice," These were her best find yet. They had the slightest point on the toe, they were all white and yet seemed to shine brighter than any color could have. The heel was just the right height, high enough to be considered formal and yet not to high for me to cause any damage to myself… or anyone around me for that matter. Then I noticed something more, a small flower was sewn onto the heel. God, were they gorgeous.

"So are they everything you've ever dreamed of?" She giggled and motioned for me to try one on. They even felt beautiful.

Alice grinned from ear to ear when see saw my expression. She ran to the Edwards closet and back before I even knew she was gone.

"Dress time," she seemed to almost sing it.

I snatched the dress from her and Alice was gone in the blink of an eye. After undressing I carefully stepped into the dress. I slipped on my shoes and before I could even think to call for Alice to zip me up she was there.

"You ready?" she asked. I looked her over. What was she hiding from me? She just smirked mischievously.

"Ready for what?"

"You'll see"

Without warning Alice scooped me up and jumped put the window gracefully. She landed with a thud, and then we were off. She galloped through the woods at an amazing speed. Up and down I bounced awkwardly in her arms. What on earth was she thinking? What was she, taking me for a _picnic_ in a wedding dress?

"Alll-issse," I complained, but she just beamed with happiness.

"Almost there," She said it so nonchalantly, we must have traveled three miles and she wasn't even out of breath.

Finally, she stopped just on the outskirts of a field… no, not a field. A meadow, my meadow.

"You look absolutely astounding," I looked her over carefully. Alice didn't look normal. Well, it's not that she didn't look _normal_ she looked different. She was wearing a breezy white summer dress… And was she wearing make-up?

"Alice, what's going on?" My voice cracked. I was truly scared now.

She got that look in her eye, and I stopped where I was.

"Right on cue," Alice skipped gracefully into the meadow.

Nothing should ever surprise me _this_ much. I practically live with a pack of vampires, but of course here comes Jacob Black of all people walking right at me with a slick, black suit on and a shit-eating grin on his face. His hair was pulled back into an oily ponytail.

"Jacob…" I said warily. My stomach was churning. I didn't understand.

"Not now Bella," He said casually, "We've got a wedding to get too.

"WHAT?!" I half whispered, half yelled.

"Oh, c'mon. You really expect me to miss your own wedding?" Just then he took me by the arm and heaved me towards the meadow. I pulled back, but it was no use. I let him tow me away.

From then on, everything seemed to be in slow motion. I heard the crunch of the grass under my feet before I felt it. I looked up at Jacob as he shivered, but he seemed to have himself under control. I looked at the row of Cullen's, god there were a lot of them. From right to left they went Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and at last Carlisle. Edward grinned worriedly at me. Just then, a cloud moved out from under the sun. The Cullen's could have easily been mistaken for the sun in that moment, and just then I knew that they were everything I could ever wish for. That all I wanted was to be part of this family for eternity. Jacob was shivering uncontrollably now, as if he was suffering from hypothermia, but somehow he kept his cool.

Jacob kissed my cheek once reaching Edward. I couldn't tell if this was a goodbye for him, or if he was just trying to piss Edward off.

He whispered into my ear, "I love you now, I'll love you always." He paused then, taking a deep breath, "And whether or not you want me to, I'll be waiting."

He took his spot between Emmett and Jasper and I waited for a preacher to walk out, instead Emmett cleared his throat, "Dearly and beloveth, we are gathered here today…" He stopped for a moment when he saw the look of utter confusion on my face. A smile stretched across his face. "Edward told me I could marry ya guys," He shrugged and continued. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Edward Cullen and Bella Swan in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone paused to look at Jacob who laughed forcefully and signaled to continue on, though he still shook uncontrollably.

After continuing on to ring exchanges and 'do yous' Emmett carried on to "By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I smiled, for the millionth time today, while Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me in an embraced. Our lips moved together slowly. Just then I heard it: A howl that erupted from behind Edward.

Before I realized what was going on Edward was out cold on the ground. I stood alone as a shaggy dog charged out of the meadow and six vampires followed.


End file.
